


A Pirate's Kiss

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3B finale, Emma is supposed to be distracting past!hook but he ends up distracting her instead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Kiss

Dis: I don’t own ouat

.

.

.

“I cannot wait,” he whispered, pressing her back into the cobbled wall, ducking his head to nuzzle her nose with his. “Give this pirate a kiss, lass.”

She was supposed to be stalling him. Supposed to be keeping him busy while **_her_** Killian got Snow on board with stealing David’s engagement ring. However, this game she was playing was a dangerous one. Ever since the kiss in Neverland she’d been wanting to kiss him again. She even had those damn dreams about it in New York. She’d just thought she’d been watching too many Disney movies, having fantasized about kissing Captain Hook. Now, in this bubble of seclusion they’ve created against the tavern wall, she wanted nothing more but to kiss him. 

So she did. 

Slowly her hands went up to his chest, fingers pressing against the fabric of his red vest before her warm palms traveled upwards. She smiled and he grinned before trying to capture her lips and she teasingly tilted her head away. He grunted his displeasure, placing the half-empty bottle of rum on a crate before sliding his hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head while his hook remained tangled in the skirts of her peasant dress. She gripped at the lapels of his jacket much in the same way she had in Neverland, and pulled him in flush against her. He stumbled forward, groaning at the feel of being molded against her yielding body, before finally seizing her lips. 

He tasted of spiced rum and dark promise. Her eyes fluttered closed as she canted her head to the side, allowing their lips to slant fully against one another. Eagerly her lips parted, welcoming the invading sweep of his tongue against hers. It wasn’t just one kiss. Much like Neverland, once they pulled away to catch their breath, they immediately dove back in. She moaned as his lips moved a hot path down her neck and her hands released the lapels of his coat to travel inside its warmth, nails raking down his back with his shirt as a barrier. 

“Beautiful siren, coming to tempt me,” he whispered. “Smell so good…Taste so delicious… I wonder if other parts of your body taste just as divine.”

That comment had her body warming, her inner core clenching with pleasure that was like static electricity down her spine. She pressed her lips to his again before dragging them up his jaw to his earlobe and giving it a playful tug. 

“Bring me to your ship and find out,” she whispered seductively. “That is… If you can handle it.”

“Oh I fully plan on handling it,” he said with a suggestive smirk, grinding into her hips with his own, the slight bulge in his pants evident. “Though I do believe I’d find more pleasure if YOU would do the honors of… _handling it._..”

She grinned, leaning back to rest against the wall. A part of her was tempted. Tempted to undo the laces of his pants, hike up her skirts, and have her way with the pirate: but thoughts of _**her** _ pirate had her body putting on the brakes. This wasn’t Killian. This was Captain Hook and though her body wanted him, her mind and heart were screaming for another leather-clad rapscallion. 

“Bring me to your ship,” she said, hands going back to the red vest, fingertips playing with the buttons as she looked up at him through her lashes while licking her lips, “and you’ll be able to handle me in _many_ different ways.”

He groaned, eagerly grabbing the bottle, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist before setting in the directions of the docks…

**END**


End file.
